The Perfect Bet
by Akatsukirecruit
Summary: Sasori mistakenly tries to buy sakura thinking she is a puppet. He friends give him the ultimate challenge, to change the gangly girl To a confident,beautiful, and strong girl by the end of her first school year.Now the question is, can he do it?
1. Time for a new start

Hey everyone!

Pain: say it!

Me:never viva la viva Me

Pain: (death glare) one more chance

Me: fine!

Pain:I am waiting...!

Me:i-ii-I don't own Naruto or its character but the story is mine...

Me: happy!

Pain:yes, actually very satisfied

ENJOY THE CHAPTER,

REVIEW!

AND GIVE IDEAS TO ME IF YOU THINK SO!

MKAY... BYE BYE, AND READ ON

_You know how accomplishments end with rewards? These is how the story starts, sasori had decide to give himself a reward, what kind? A puppet, yes I said puppet! Weirdo right? Sasori look like your average lost 17 year old boy, but he was really a loner, that's all there was to it, he was a loner since his parents pass away. His parents last dying wish was to live with his grandmother, he did so till three years ago, until her death that is. His grandmother had tried so hard to get him to make friends in the local neighborhood but he wouldn't. She even tried to engaged him with the other kids with puppets shows. Every morning she and sasori would gather the old puppets from the attic and set up a small stage in front of their house. Little children and even adults would fixate their eyes on the puppets as they preformed on the stage. The children would always come to see his grandmother and the puppets preform, but that all stop after the car crash. To escape the pain he sought out friends and found the akatsuki, a gang with 9 other members.

He instantly became popular in highschool his blazing red hair consider "hot" and his lack of emotions considered"cool"(no wonder sasuke is thought as cool)

And not to mention the akatsuki's power in kohona high. (Anyways getting back to the main point)He had survived the two first years of high school and was determined to have a successful third year. He had saved all of his money for a puppet, just like his grandmother would every year. What he didn't know was that he got much more that a "puppet"

The bubblegum haired girl gave a frustrated sigh as she flipped through her people's magazine. Her parents had sent her to find a summer job for a clothes ambition, and just her luck that only place hiring was this weird puppet store!

Let me explain. All through out her school years she was bullied because of her hair color, clothes,glasses, brain, and her weird personality. After she couldn't Take the torment anymore she left the Suna school branch and was entering kohona high as a 15 year old freshman. She wanted to start fresh but there was so much a person could change about the self, maybe clothes but that's about it! I just wis- her confessions where interrupted by the wind chimes that rang as a costumer came in.

"Uh oh another weirdo "sakura thought. She quickly darted to the display section and made a puppet Pose as quickly as she could. The costumer appeared to be a boy a year or two older then herself. He approached her and stared started blushing madly with every second he stared" What weird hair color... A little on the short side and small on top... Ugh those are glasses?wait a minute, he was insulting her! How dare he! She was to shocked to speak. " Noting a little wood and paint can't change" He moves his hand up her body getting closer and closer up her legs. Sakura suddenly snap out of it a screamed in horror. " get away you perv!" Sasori jump back surprised"i-i-it talks!

"Hell yeah it talks!" She said in a deathy tone. Wait what did you think I was? She asked curiously. She pondered it her mind for a few seconds, " some sort of doll or puppet? He maneuvered his head to face the window and to escape her knowing glace..." Look at me!" " did you?!" The angry pinkette questioned.

"Umm... Yeah "he spat, "Your on the display!" "While I was there to avoid weirdos like you"

She stuck her tonuge out a gave him a glare,"and you insulted me!" He couldn't argue with that," whatever who are you anywhy" He asked cautiously. "Sakura haruno, I am going to kohona high this fall... Who are you?"" Why should I tell you my name" he said smugly."because I told you mine and its common curtsey to say your name too, bastard! And with that remark she flick him with a her freshly manicure hands for the school year," looks like pinky has some anger issues I can see!" And with remake she took action, cracking her knuckles she punch him on his face" sasori felt a enormous pain spears across his face as he scowled at her" good bye pinky, see you soon!"

And with that he marched up to the manager and put it a complaint against the aggressive pinkette,

Sakura knew it was the end of her job as soon as he walked away. The manage gave her a long speech and then told her to gather her things and leave, reluctantly she agreed and left the store with a scowl on her pale face.

She arrived at her house and plopped her self on her bean bag and sprawled her money on the ground, 370,380,390,400, 405 she signed a little disappointedly but still was still happy, not enough for all the clothes she wanted but it would still buy her other things, she fell asleep on the bean bag with a smile on her face.

The sunlight forcefully opened the

tired eyes of sakura hurano, a now freshman! She couldn't help but be excited as she sprang out of bed to get ready for her school debut,

She showed and ran to her closet in delight, she rampage through her only friends, for now that is! She yanked a dark wash jean shorts off the plastic hanger and put it on happily.

Now she had to find the perfect shirt and this was very tricky and dangerous, because she did not known what to expect at her new school, what to do? She suddenly darted across the hall to find her older sister Ran to ask her, since she had graduated a year from her high school. She Barged in and saw two handy men fixing her sisters windows, she screamed it horror as the two men fixed their eyes on her bared but bra top! She ran out of the room as fast as she could" why does these always happen to me?!"(me: more will be coming!) sakura held back her tears conviceing herselff she wouldnt look pretty with bloodshot eyes. She got back to her clothes selection. She finally decide on a maroon tank top and a electric blue loose t-skirt which she twisted in a fashionable knot on her left.

She decided to wear her down in the front and pin a bobby pin on the two sides of her head to keep the hair from falling on her face, now came the big decision, glasses or not?

She decide to just wear them to classes and beg her parents later for contacts. Sakura ran down stairs and said goodbye to her family and grab a piece of buttered toast for the road.

The pinkette rush to the lawn of the big building, she put her glasses on to scope the crowd. She set her eyes on the different groups, before say the classis populars,goths,dorks, emos,dramas, hotties, nerds,and jock. Who to choice who would accept her? She would just need to wait...

Hey everyone. I want to continue this story but I need to have readers, I will try to update every week or so.

PLEASE REVIEW, and you can also give me ideas, () ()

C(")(") bye bye thinking of ideas,


	2. Calm before the storm

The tired red head stomped the the entrance of the school in a huff.

The naive little freshman all got excited for high school like it was some rite of passage or a "adventure". He won't like to Amit it but he was once that freshman starring and the older students in awe and admiration. The feeling soon wore off after his first class with kakashi. He realized then highschool would be the same, boring teaches and class, stuck up pricks, and fan girls. What was fun about that? Nothing! He continue to huff about till he found his friends...

The energetic blond sprinted across the great lawn looking for his friends.

No such luck, Deidara look for a activity to occupy himself to his friends came. His eyes scanned the crowd lawn in a attempt to find some thing in his interest, his trained eyes spotted a cluster of new freshman dribbling a basketball on the schools court.

He quickly darted to the court in search of fun.

Sasuke's and Naruto's body clash and collide as they both reached for the bouncing basketball. Both boys eager to steal the ball for one another, they both push even harder. Suddenly someone yelled "free ramen!"

Those two words instantly set off brain waves in the whiskered boy's brain. He turned his head to the direction of the voice but all he found was kiba's smirking dog teeth. Sasuke quickly stole the ball and was making his way on the court to the basket in a cocky manner. Then out of no wear a hand grabbed away the ball and a strand of blond hair hit his ivory face, was it naruto? No someone else, he look familiar like one of itacha's friends that hung out at his house. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the net's whooshing sound, which meant a basket was made. The long haired blond stood smugly at the foot of the basket.

A group of girls ran to the edge of court it awe, staring at the talented junior boy.

Deidara toss the basket ball in to the crowd of fan girls, they all pounced on it with force." Cat fight! Come o- wait that my basket ball!

Stop!" Naruto dived it to the crowd at was forcibly throw out by the star struck girls.

Itachi turned to his timex watch in frustration, he was used to the drill by his third year. The bell would ring any minute and the halls would be flooded with people, self esteem would be destroyed, fan girls would chase, and everyone would be asking for directions or help. He gathered his books at marched off to his home room.

Like itachi predicted the bell when off and the scenario played out exactly. Sasori spotted his best friend Deidara telling off some blue haired boy who look like a mini itachi, by the door of his home room. Mini itachi huffed off to his next class. Glad his best friend hadn't change over the summer, sasori showed it by greeting him warmly. Not even a 15 seconds into the conversation Sasori felt a tiny body crash against his back. Annoyed at the collision he turned his body around angrily at the obvious freshman. Then he saw her... She saw him...

Sasori won't hold back remembering the incident that happened three weeks before.

"Your the crazy bitch who punch me!" He scowled harshly remembering the pain.

" You got me fired! What did you think I would do, idiot?!"

Just by listening to the conversation Deidara could tell he liked this girl, he never meet someone let alone a girl who punch sasori in the face(that left a mark atleast.)

"Whatever... Lets go Deidara, I don't have time for naive fan girls!"

Sasori smirked at the small pinkette

"Wait I am no fan gir-" sakura stubbornly stop as she saw a red head and blond head turn the corner.

The Hinata turned her head to the front of the classes room as a bubblegum hair girl entered the room and which appeared to be murmuring some curse words. Hinata firmly sat in her seat deciding not to risk the chance of the teacher coming in and catching her out of her sit. Hinata was lucky she call it unlike sakura who stood in front of the teachers desk with her back to the class.

"Ahm... Miss?" The red eye teach ask.

"Wha-oh Sakura,sakura hurano" sakura stuttered

"Well miss hurano best you should sit down," she said sternly

"Yes..." Sakura said embarrassedly

"Okay class I will be your home room teacher for this year, my name is kurenia sensei, "she said brightly

Some boys snickered at her choice of attire that look like shredded cloth tied around a short red dress while girls started at her haunting blood red eyes,

" Yes there's are complete normal eyes and attire in my cultural"

No one dared ask what cultural and instead just stayed silent.

" As much as you want to sit in those self picked sits, that's not what life is about, I will read now names and you will sit in the desk row and with those people.

Sasuke,ino,choji

Tenten,neji, shino

Kiba,hinata,Sakura

Lee ,naruto,Shikamaru

Diffrent chorus if feeling rang in the ear's of kurenia sensei

"No buts or complains, you get what you get!"

"Yada,yada,blah,blah" that's all sakura heard and then class was over.

Sakura liked her group enough to socialize, she decide to start with the pretty girl who was named hinata, but hinata had the idea before and started the conversation,

"Hello, um sakura?" Hinata asked shyly.

She smiled and nodded.

" I am hinata hyuuga, neji is my cousin, she turned her head to a boy with long brown hair and the same lavender eyes she had. Neji was talking with tenten and lee, "That is his girlfriend and best friend."

Sakura completely forgot about that her classmates all knew each other before.

"The blond hair girl is ino and see is bff with me and well wants to date Sasuke." Hinata said wistfully.

"Wants?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I forgot your new, let me explain." Hinata said all matter of factly.

"The blue hair boy is sasuke uchiha the younger of itachi uchiha, they are both considered the hottest in their grades and of course the richest. Their father is the head of uchiha inc." the company's funny mobile fan commercial flash into the pinkette's head.

"Itachi is part of the notorious gang called the akatsuki, made up my nine members throughout the grades of kohona high. They are the alphas of the school." Hinata explained.

" sooo... They all come from important families?" Sakura questioned.

" Not always, for example sasori was a orphan but the akatsuki had interest in him and took him under their wing."

Salura's mind started scheming and plotting, she would definitely need to talk to Sasori later, but how to convince him? Would it work? And ho-

"Sakura?" Hinata asked interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Yes?" Sakura answered a bit annoyed.

S-SS-since your new would you like to sit with me and my friends and lunch? Hinata ask shyly trying not to annoy her further.

"Sure, thanks" sakura happily answered.

She would sit with them but she would need to take care of something at lunch too.

Then next five classes went by very quickly like her past summer did.

Sakura shuffled through all the students in the busy hall way and heard a familiar voice

" I could even past her off as the prom queen, that's how good I am !"

Thanks for reading!

Review if you are happy with it, and give suggestions if you want, I'll make a extra long chapter if I get 5 reviews. Bye bye ( )( )

(-_-)

C(")(")


	3. The helpful little birdie

Sakura slid her hard metal tray across the counter to the lunch lady.

What to eat?... A cheesy and saucy triangle caught her hopeful emerald eyes.

Her growling stomach told her yes but her brain said no, it seemed to be telling here no, unhealthy food=+ weight gain= ? She herself being an advance math student knew the answer was no prom queen.

She quickly took some tomatoes and lettuces for her very own salad.

She sadly dragged herself to the lunch tables with her salad of defeat.

The hungry pinkette caught slight of ino's long blond ponytail and hinata's dark blue hair and headed in that direction to join her new friends.

She plopped down next to hinata and started drinking her bottled water to avoid disturbing their own lunch time.

After sipping awkwardly for a minute or two the pinkette felt bearing eyes starring at her

From her sides. Great she had mess up her up her chances with the two girls! No one would every like me, I'll die al-.

"Um... what are you doing here?! "She was cut short by the soft voice of her friend, but that wasn't a probable for her, it was that the voice didn't belong to hinata or ino!

slowly turn around her head in the sad realization that she had embarrassed her self yet again for second time today.

Before she could answer and try saving her dignity the boy who looked like ino but had an bigger and annoying mouth destroyed all of her dignity and blurted out" it's the crazy female miget who attack sasori!"

Her face turn a shade of red that was more blazing then the sasori's hair.

"I didn't attack him I just high five him it to face!"

Before deidara could fire back at her the whole akatsuki showed up bearing anything a ohuman would want. It wasn't fair, these people could eat what they wanted at still look perfect! Anyone boy or girl would like them! They had money and brains and not to mention looks!

She continued to rant on it her head about who life was so unfair and kami must have hated her in a previous or whatever. SLAP! Was the only thing Sakura starting thinking. She stared up at the noise maker. Her jade eyes found there way into coco coloured eyes.

"What are you doing her!?" Sasori spat.

"Sorry, sasori I know her being here reminds you of your failure, we can make her disappear if she makes you uncomfortable?" Itachi smirked like a true weasel.

Determined to have a good year Sakura spoke up" You said you could transform me into a prom queen! Didn't you!"

Everyone was silent till sasori literally pushed her out of the sit and sat in it."Just go, and don't tempered me to hurt you!" Sasori said with no reget.

Sakura turned away with a hurt expression on her face as she ran away to the exit.

Almost if nothing had happen all the akatsuki conversed of topics like who was who or what there plans for the weekend, while all but one.

Kanzu was deep in thought, all through his middle school years he was made fun of for his childhood accident that ended with an unfortunate case of extreme stitches on his face.

The in his first year of highschool he found the akatsuki, a group of three students, pein, kohan, and itachi. They all befriended him and at the end of the school year they were all best friends. He knew he was lucky to have such great friends but a part of him believed he didn't deserved them. They were all so smart and good looking, it wasn't a secret that he was different from them. Everyone knew it a talked about it behind his back and sometimes even to his face! He knew he couldn't do another year like this so he found a solution.

When his friends were out late and partying he was working as a junior assailant banker. A few weeks before the summer ended he finally had enough money for the operation. He walk into the dermatologist for the surgery and never had to look at his ugly face it the mirror again.

He knew how it felt to be different and never want another person to go through it ever, so the only reasonable thing to was to force sasori to help.

He headed to the crabby redhead with a fistful of 20 dollar bills tight in his hand


	4. The weasel is in charge

Hello my small crowd of readers

If you we're annoyed by my ipad written story that had auto correct, bad spelling, bad grammar, and accident letter randomly in front of words that be sure to reread them soon because the amazing and talent Aliagame will be editing them NOT on a ipad so... Yeah, This chapter is deticated to her and be sure to check out her stories, okay thanks and review

Sakura couldn't believe her luck! The day started terrible but was slowly turning good.

For some reason sasori had agreed to coach her to success, and that was all she needed to make her day good, hell to make her year good!

He aggressively marched up to her demanding for her to show up at 5:30 pm at the hokage of the leaf mall for her training. He said the other akatsuki members would also be there helping and she was lucky the were wasting their time with someone as worthless as her. Anything sasori said was hurtful but she tried not to mind the arrogant prick.

Sasori arrived at the mall with his "so called friends", some friends, who did people like kohan at kakuzu get off thinking they could force him into this situation..

His third year was supposedly going to be smooth sailing all the way, and now it was ruined!He spotted a lost looking pink haired girl stuffing her face with a McDonald's hamburger with gust. He stared at the disguising scene in front of him. He quickly sent itching to her knowing her first lesson would be manners. He and the others quickly evacuated the sight in search of excitement while itching awkwardly approach the hamburger gorging felt a polite tap on her pale shoulder cutting into her meal. She turned around with annoyance only to find itachi uchiha himself. Oh no! Sasori said 5:30 it was only 5:07!

"First lesson to politeness haruno, always show up early! Itach smirked smugly,The dazzled pinkette quickly wiped her mouth preventing traces of her meal but could never burn the memory out of itach brain. Itachi looked at her impatinalty with a glare expecting her to say something. Finally he spoke up," Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" Itach ask with sarcastim."umm... Please be seated...? Sakura answered confusedly."Why thank you, I thought you would never ask, dear" itachi answered simply.

"It's quite obvious you don't know ho to handle your self in public, but surly you know at least on rule of manners? Itachi question."umm...eat sitting down...?" Sakaura tried hopefully."Okay,to be a prom queen not to mention a likeable person is to be polite and have manners?"Okay... Soo that leads us to what conclusion?" Sakura answered.

Itachi rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. "It's means you need help from the best, an uchiha? He said pinkette glared at him rudely.

"Oh, pardon me, I must have been handling my self quite rude." The weasel like man joked dryly. "Fine, let's just get started." Sakura scowled.

After a 30 minutes or so of teaching the hot head pinkette itachi withdrew his phone and made a quick call. " Pardon me for cutting short your phone call but its not proper to take a phone call when in conversation?" Sakura smirked smugly. " well, it has seemed you have learn..." Itachi raised a elegant eyebrow. "Well I was taught by a uchiha no less, isn't that right?" Sakura continued. "Now let's put your manners and ego to the test." Itachi said.

"Wha-"Sakura tried but was cut off by itachi dragging her towards a small Kmart chain located in the West side the mall.

When they finally arrived Sakura broke out of itachi hard grip." Isn't it very unproper to drag a lady no less against her will to Kmart!" Sakura demanded. Of course the uchiha simply ignored her at brought her to the customer services and returns at the beginning of the makeup section." Here you will deal with most snobby,stuck up, and ridicules humans of our human race" itachi said a little to loudly. "Wait who it their right mind would try to return a lipstick." Itachi simply shrugged"Their out there!" Sakura sat down it the booth and made herself comfortable then it struck her,"Wait how did you get this job?" She asked.

"Uchihas get what they want" Itachi answered smugly. After that comment he quickly left saying he would be returning it a hour.

Great! How many shallow people can I meet it a hour.

The last ten minutes of the job was approaching and Sakura was happy as ever, she couldn't stand all the perfect girls come by and complain about their complexion and lips,and so on, while all but one, a fiery red head. The girl had model walked to Sakura with scowl on her face and the next things she said weren't exactly uchiha polite. " I thought this was suppose to be aisle for upscale customers!" She sneered." It's Kmart idiot!" Sakura fired back, well it her head so it sorta counted. Instead of staying true to her self she forced down her inner power and simply replayed," I am sorry for your in convince what can I help you with?" Sakura said.

"I bought this lipstick yesterday and I will be returning it for libelty! The red head answered.

"May I ask how it is libelty?" Sakura asked fuming inside.

"Yes, I bought this lipstick colour called ruby woe under the impression it was a ruby gem color but when I got home and applied the colour it was not a ruby gem stone colour but apple coloured lipstick!" The red head insisted.

"I am truly sorry but there is a no return policy for product already been open, it is against our health policy." Sakura said calmly. "Can't you guys just ship it off the the little people at those big Gray buildings and they can repair it?" She asked impatiently.

Sakura rolled her eyes mentally and gathered all of her emotions and

responded." I am sorry it doesn't seem their are any FACTORIES that special in repairing a lipstick." Sakura said.

The red head turned away angry and yell out"This isn't over, I'll be calling the manger!"

"That isn't needed, miss" Sakura tried.

"No, I'll be writing a very strongly written letter to the company!" She called out.

"Please miss, you are causing a scene, I need to ask you to leave." Sakura answered masking her annoyance.

"You'll be hearing from me!" And with that last comment she kick over the small display of the new crush clumper massacre.

In a few minutes itachi came back with smug look on his face"good job Haruno"

"Wait how did you know?" Sakura asked with the same look of simplicity on his face he said"Uchihas get what they want."

They walked together silently to the parking lot and arrived at Sakura car.

Itachi finally spoke" sasori will be please with your progresses but before our time is up you will have one more challenge." Itach said.

Sakura was afraid to a even ask." You will be invited to the annual uchiha company dinner."

"So?" Sakura asked.

"So, that means you will be spending the evening with yours truly and the one and only sasuke uchiha."

Sakura gasped. She had heard the rumours of sasuke uchiha , he was rude,impatient, but hot. He was one of the most sought after guys In the school.

This as great for her if she wanted to make friends, but she wasn't aware that it would cause her enemies...

coho can "guess" who the annoying red head girl was? ㈶0

Please review and feel free to ask things or give plot suggestion, thanks for reading everyone!

Don't forget the reread The past chapter once they are edited!

bye bye


	5. Sasuke is the judge

Hello my readers, After putting in some thought i decided to not be lazy and let someone else edit my stories so i did it my self, I know you guys must be very proud! Thanks to Yukiji for suggesting that Karin made another unwanted appearance.

Anyways the story continues

When Sakura was told she would be spending a enchanting evening with the famous sasuke uchiha she thought they would be at the ball eating and dancing, but of course she got it .Uchiha had made the decision that her innocent 16-year-old little sasuke would not be attending the annual party just incase the greedy business men showed up like they usually did, and as a good mother she was not taking any chance with her "pure" Sasuke.

Sasuke was anything like the pure child his mother had imagined. Sasuke was a cocky and rude teenage boy, like most rich and snobby in the her neighbourhood. He never gave any one a second glance, besides from his "rival" Naruto and his latest girlfriend. Rumour had it he never had been in a relationship for more then 2 weeks, hell Sakura never had any type of a relationship with a huff and pouted as he sat in the middle of the couch in the "junior's" party room his moms had put together in sheer desperation. It was in the one of the many spare rooms the uchiha's had.

The room had been refurbish to look like a Hollywood A list only movie premiere party. The floor had a push red carpet you could just sink into and a black painted wall with mini white lanterns strung across the walls. Two beautiful woman stood beside the counter preparing and serving mocktails and a small waiter serving food to the children of the richest and most famous parents in the whole east coast. Naruto and some boys where having a popcorn mouth stuffing contest while some pairs dance to the couldn't take all of the noise and worst of all the fangirls. One desperate red haired girl kept trying to feed him mocktails thinking that he would become drunk and she would get luck. What a idiot !

Suddenly he felt a soft skinned hand on his shoulder,"hello,sasuke, my name is Sakura,itachi invited me." "Hey it's you again, how did you get it to this party, as you can see its only for beautiful and smart people like me and my sasuke !" The red head scowled."Smart people like SASUKE and I!" Sakura correct like an annoyed teacher."That's what I meant I was just testing you, only a genius would have seen thought my clever trap thingie!"she smiled proudly like she hade outsmarted a teacher. "What is this genius's name, if I may ask?"Sakura lifted her eyebrow like itachi would in the situation. It made sasuke a little curious what her relationship with his brother.

" The names Karin, let me spell in out for the challenge brains few among us, K as in kat, A as in apple, R as in rich,I as in icy, and N as in needle!""K as in kat?" Sakura innocently asked." Duh,like meow" Karin turned around shook her butt in front of sasuke pretending to have a tale.",Karen... Leave me alone, go fine someone else to pet you" Sasuke hissed(like a cat)"Fine!" Karin crawled alway on her hands and legs.

"Idiot, didn't even realize you said her name wrong!" Sakura smiled.

"And you are?" Sasuke frowned." While let's see I have been sitting next to you for the past five minutes!" Sakura said."Umm... Sakura?" He said."Yes"she said

Sakura tried taking to him about school but all the bastard would answer was "hn" or "yeah". Sakura finally blew her lid." You know what!. You are just emo, chicken ass haired,snobby, shallow, cockey, and rude antisocial kid!" She spatted.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh so now you can say more then "hn!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down at the red carpet in silence.

"Thank you" sasuke said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean thank you?" She said shocked.

"Besides from Naruto no one has every said that to me, I shows that you actually care," sasuke said simplicity.

"Umm.. Your welcome." Sakura tried.

For the rest of the night they talked about their true selfs, personalities, dreams, and goals.

Sasuke had revealed to her that he only acted these way because that's the way his father acted and that got him friends.

Sakura anime sweat dropped, the great sasuke uchiha really had a idol besides from himself!

For someone who was one of the smartest in her class it was sorta sad to see someone like him to carve other people's approve and attention, Nothing in this world seemed to be matching up!

Tipsy Parents started showing up picking up their kids and thanking sasuke for the party.

Sasuke and Sakura were the last people left in the now bare room,no more sounds of shrieks or laughter meant that Sakura challenge was over and she had moved closer to her prom queen goal, knowing sasuke added points of course too.

Itachi greeted the tried looking pinkette with her ride home." How was your night wi emo prince." He asked. " He was quite good actually, for a emo that is!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Pale coloured ears shoot up at the name of her prince, as blue eye searches the parking lot to find the talking female voice. The eyes boomed in to the cheerful pinkette.

Who did Sakura think she was, taking like she was friends with her sasuke! The eavesdropper thought.

Okay, soo itachi lesson is done but don't worry he will still be here!

October is coming up next it the story, feel free to request the next lesson teacher.

(Hidan, sasori, and kohan all ready have a month planed but you can do anyone else)

Thanks to ItachiFanGirl185 for letting me use this!

Karin is so ugly, not even Naruto can believe it! Karin is so fat, not even the byakugan can see through her. Karin is so stupid, she took a shit thinking it would open the 8 inner gates. Karin is so old, Gai dropped his 'Power of youth' philosophy on the spot. Karin is so ugly, when she passed by Hinata, Hinata yelled 'Daaayuummmmm!' Karin is so ugly, Itachi felt like his eyesight was diminishing when he saw her. Karin is so ugly, ANBU thought she was in the second level of the curse mark, and kicked her butt. Karin is so ugly, she made Jiraiya too scared to peek again when he saw her. Karin is so fat she made fun of Chouji for being skin and bones Karin is so fat that when Lee was doing her, he gave up. Karin is so ugly, They made her join ANBU just so they can put a mask on her Karin is so stupid, she couldn't find any of the "hidden" villages. Karin is so ugly, the Nine-tails fled in fear. Karin is so ugly, it's forbidden just to transform into her Karin is so fat, Tazuna considered using her as the bridge to the mainland. Karin is so ugly, Kakashi voluntarily gave her his mask. Karin is fat, it took a whole beach for Gaara to use his Sand Coffin on her. Karin is so ugly, When Orochimaru saw her, he suddenly felt good about himself. Karin is so fat, not even Zabuza's sword could cut through her in one hit. Karin is so ugly, when the other girls' saw her, they all ran for Lee. Who hates Karin? I do. THE WE HATE KARIN CLUB


End file.
